Ain't No Other Player Like Him
by soupus
Summary: Based on movie John Tucker Must Die. Troy's a player, dating Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella. Innocent Danni is quick to pick up on Troy's game. With the help of Kelsi, Danni gets on Troy's radar. Can she bring him down or will she fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Based on movie John Tucker Must Die. Troy's a player, dating Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella. Innocent Danni is quick to pick up on Troy's game. With the help of Kelsi, Danni gets on Troy's radar. Can she bring him down or will she fall for him?

**I do not own High School Musical, or any of the characters. Same thing goes for John Tucker Must Die although I do wish I owned Jesse Metcalfe. **

Troy Bolton.

Beautiful Troy Bolton.

He was perfect.

Golden hair, crystal blue eyes, gorgeous face, rich and that body!

He was every girls dream…and I'm pretty sure some boys.

Everyday Troy would waltz into East High, literally floating through the halls. Girls and boys followed him around as if he was a god.

And maybe he was.

He was captain of the basketball team and from what I hear a great kisser.

Oh wait, who am I exactly?

Danni Damon, nice to meet you.

I just transferred here to East High and I must say I'm already well rounded.

Basketball isn't Troy's only game; he's pretty good at playing girls too.

Its lunch time which means everyone's organized in their own cliques.

First clique I pass?

Gabriella Montez's, top ranked student at East High. She was in every club you could think of. She was captain of the Decathlon Team and President of the NHS. She was in charge of Big Sisters, Underwater Society, Broadcasting club, photography club and every foreign language club. This girl was a machine.

Oh, and who's this? Taylor McKessie, East Highs teen activist. Yeah, Taylor's goals were protecting animals and exploring the bedrooms of all the guys at school. Come on, who'd buy that little act?

"Wildcats rock!"

Ugh, cheerleaders.

This brings me to the last of Troy's toys, Sharpay Evans. She was hot, she was popular and did I mention a total bitch? She thought the ground she was on was gold, just like her hair.

Gag.

I make my way to my table.

"He's here! He's here!" somebody yells.

I look to the doors and there he is, Troy Bolton, beautiful Troy Bolton. His posse of about thirty walked behind him, handing him a water bottle and an apple. He made his way over to Taylor who was giving out forms for an animal rights protest. He leaned in to her ear and whispered something to her before walking over to Gabriella. She was selling cupcakes in order to raise money for the unfortunate. After licking come icing off of her finger he shifted over to Sharpay. He slapped her butt and winked at her then walked over to his own table.

Talk about manwhore.

So there you have it, the 411 on Troy Bolton.

You think that's interesting? Well wait until you see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews… so I'm going to attempt to write this entire story in first person point of view which I haven't done in a reaaallllyyy long time…just bare with me and if you think it sucks then let me know ****and I'll switch to third. Ok let me shut up and start writing… Enjoy**

I watched as everyone slowly surrounded Troy and let out a scoff.

Somebody sat down next to me. "Pathetic right?" I turned around and saw Kelsi Nielson. She was in a few of my classes and seemed like a pretty cool person.

"Yeah, completely."

"I'm Kelsi."

"Danni, hi. Um why aren't you over there with Troy?"

"Because unlike most of these people I have self-respect."

"And here I thought I was the only one."

"You're new here right?"

"Yeah, um I transferred here from New York last week."

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to eat lunch with you."

"No, I don't mind at all. It's actually nice to finally have a friend."

"You haven't met anybody?"

"I've never really been one to have friends."

"Why not? You seem like a cool person."

"Well I'm usually too preoccupied with writing to care about anybody."

"Oh…"

"No, I don't mean it like that it's just, well if people don't try then why should I?"

"I take it that you move a lot."

"Well yeah but not anymore. You see my dad is a lawyer and we've shifted in and out of all the major cities but now he's decided to stay here. He fell in love with Albuquerque and thinks the calm atmosphere will be good for us."

"What about your mom?"

"Um…"

"Sensitive subject, don't say anymore."

I smiled. Ok Kelsi was really nice.

"I have an idea," Kelsi said excitedly.

"And that might be?"

"You said you never really cared because you moved around a lot right?"

I nodded.

"Well since you're staying here, why don't you change that?"

"Kelsi, here's the thing. Nobody notices me. I'm like the invisible girl."

"I noticed you didn't I?"

I smiled again.

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Come to my house after school, we'll talk there. I have to get to the drama room but I'll see you in sixth period."

"Ok, bye Kelsi."

Kelsi smiled and left.

A friend? Danni Damon has a friend? Nice.

"Troy! Troy! Troy! Troy!" people chanted.

I leaned forward and saw Troy chugging back a giant bottle of Gatorade.

"Could they be any more retarded?" I asked myself.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Out the cafeteria I went and straight to my locker.

Notebook, pencil, brain… good to go.

I slammed my locker shut and turned around, slamming right into the hero himself.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," I said.

"Yo Chad! What's up man?"

He didn't even look at me.

Asshole.

Time couldn't have gone by any slower during sixth period. But when that bell ran I literally jumped out of my seat and ran to Kelsi.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Oh yeah."

After stopping by our lockers we cruised on over to her house.

"So what's the deal?" I asked Kelsi as we walked into her room.

"Please have a seat."

I sat on her bed and she sat in her directors' chair.

"Troy Bolton," she said.

"Troy Bolton?"

"Troy Bolton."

"What about him?"

"You seem like a smart girl. Tell me, have you figured out his ways yet?"

"Well I think I have."

"Let me hear it."

"Ok, right off the bat I knew he was a player I mean look at him."

"True, the boy is fine."

"Definitely. Then I looked at his three 'datees' Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor…"

"Wait a minute, how did you know they were?"

Did I forget to mention that?

How awful of me.

_Flashback._

_So there I am, sitting at the Digital Bean **(yes I took that name from Lizzie McGuire, but I don't own it!** It was the afternoon after my first day at East high and of course I already knew who Troy was. So I'm sipping my Toffee Nut latte and none other than Troy Bolton walks in. I swear it seemed like wind was blowing behind him. He nonchalantly made his way to the loveseat behind me and sat down. Fifteen minutes later in walks Gabriella. _

_'What a cliché,' I thought. _

_Captain of the basketball team dating super geek? Um where the director yelling 'CUT'?_

_"Hey babe," he said. _

_"Hi, I'm sorry but I'm kind of in a hurry," Gabriella starts. "I have to get back to school for a Big Sisters meeting."_

_"Awe babe…"_

_"No, don't give me the lip."_

_"I won't if you give me some of yours."_

_'What?' I mouthed. _

_"Ok, I have to go. Bye." Gabriella stood and dipped. _

_Ok so that's the almighty gods girlfriend, lucky girl. _

_The following day I make my way to the Digital Bean again. This time when I walk in I see Troy with Taylor. I sit in the same seat and listen to her whine about Troy not going to her animal rights protest._

_"I bet the little bunnies wanted you there," she said. _

_"Why don't you come over later so we can act like little bunnies?"_

_She giggled. _

_"You're great."_

_"That's what they say."_

_Once again, WHAT?_

_So Troy has two girlfriends, why am I not surprised?_

_Day 3, who do we have? You guessed it, Princess Sharpay. Again I'm sitting in my usual seat and I can hear everything they're saying._

_"But why can't we be official?" Sharpay asked._

_"Come on sweetie, you know I can't have a girlfriend during basketball season, my dad will kill me. I need to stay in check if not who's going to take us to states?"_

_"I guess you're right."_

_"Remember you're my number one girl."_

_"You bet I am."_

_End of flashback._

"…and that's how I know. Three days, three different girls, same reason. He tells them they can't be official because coach can't find out and the girls never find out because they're all from three different cliques and pretty much hate each other."

"Wow, you've been here for a week and already you know more than most people at school."

"Thanks, I think. So…what's this master plan of yours?"

"It's simple really. I just want to take down Troy Bolton. Break him completely."

"Ok and how exactly are you planning on doing this?"

"With your help."

"My help how?"

"You are going to make Troy Bolton fall in love with you."

"Ha, that's funny."

"Come on Danni. You're pretty, smart, nice…"

"Yeah and a total dork."

"You're not a dork. Look all you need to do is get noticed by him. Once you get on his radar it'll be cake."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well Troy is a sucker for one thing."

"And that might be?"

"A beautiful voice. Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, they all can sing."

"Well that's great for them but I don't sing."

"Shut up, everybody sings and I heard you totally singing to The Police the other day."

"When I was in the courtyard after school?"

"Yeah, and you sounded awesome. All we need to do is get Troy to hear you sing and we're good."

"And how are you going to pull that off?"

She clapped her hands together.

"I got it! Troy always comes into the music room early in the morning to practice his singing…"

"He sings?"

"Like a pro. Anyways, I say we beat him to the room and have you singing when he walks in. He'll go nuts over you, dump those losers and focus all his attention on you. But you have to play hard to get, you know how to do that?"

"Um… no. I've never had a boyfriend."

"Ok, we'll work on that but right now all we need is for him to hear you sing."

"All right, when are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow."

She got up and walked out of the room.

Tomorrow?

"Hey Kelsi, um, tomorrow?" I followed her out of the room and into her music room.

"Yeah, the sooner the better. Don't worry, all you're going to have to do is get on his radar, we'll talk about everything else once that's done. Any song you want to do in particular."

"Well…Cry for you by Jodeci's a favorite."

"No problem, I'll do it on the piano."

"You can do that?"

She lifted up her hands and wiggled her fingers.

"These are magic. So you better go home and get that singing voice ready because tomorrow our plan goes into action."

I nodded and left.

"I'm going to be fine, I can do this. Come on Danni, you can do anything," I said to myself on my home.

When I got home I did my homework, showered and went to bed. The second my head hit the pillow my alarm clock went off.

Before I knew it I was walking into school.

"Oh boy, here goes nothing," I said before opening the music room do_or._


End file.
